Fall Time Surprises
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: part 3 of my New Orleans Blues series; First day of fall and Mac and Stella go walking in Central Park. A walk in the park just enjoying each others company, the weather, and a surprise that'll change their future. SMacked one shot


**Fall Time Surprises**

**Summary: part 3 of my New Orleans Blues series; First day of fall and Mac and Stella go walking in Central Park. A walk in the park just enjoying each others company, the weather, and a surprise that'll change their future. SMacked one shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY... blahblahblah, you all kno the rest, but might hafta read my stories before this one to completely understand**

**_A/N: i kno the first day of fall had been done with for a while, but i can write something whenever I want right? anyways, please enjoy_**

**_FYI this takes place at the end of september, a month after the engagement_**

* * *

Mac had been in his office since six in the morning. Stella wanted to tag along, but it was her day off. And he wanted his fiance to be well rested.

He was fixing to go to the breakroom, once Stella appeared at his office door.

"Who's the sexy hard worker?"

"Me?" Mac asked.

"Yes I was talking to you Detective. Thought you could rid of me for long."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lonely."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be, leaving me for work, what's wrong with you?" Stella teases.

"Like I said I'm sorry," Mac stood up.

"Now you are going to have to make it up to me Taylor."

"I have a way," he grins, leaning in for a kiss. Stella pushes him back some.

"Kissing isn't going to work this time."

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Walk with me."

"Where?"

"Central Park," Stella smiles.

"Why?"

"I'll see you in a few years Mac," she fake pouts and turns around fixing to leave his office.

"I'll go, I'll go. I don't want you going anywhere. I love you too much."

She then turns back with a smile, "I love you too," she replies, grabbing his coat and throwing it at him.

"Thanks," Mac smiles, putting on his coat. "Want to get some coffee first?"

Stella nods and she follows him to the breakroom. Once they got there they ran into Lindsay.

"Hey Stella. I thought you had off today."

"I do. Mac left me for work, so he's paying me back."

"Oh," Lindsay smiles looking at her boss. "Just be sure to do that in private," Lindsay winked at her friend.

"We're actually going for a walk in Central Park Linds," Stella shook her head.

"Oh, well there are a lot of trees there."

"Okay Linds. Don't you have a husband to attend to?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll leave you two alone," Lindsay grinned and then left.

Stella shook her head, and got some coffee quickly.

"Let's get going before more people want to talk to us."

"Good idea," Mac smiled, and grabbed Stella's hand.

Within a few minutes they were on the streets.

"It feels good outside," Mac admits.

"Would have found that out earlier if you weren't in your office the whole day."

"When we're married we won't have a problem now would we?"

"With Sinclair I doubt we'll have any free days off together," Stella frowns.

"Well we're going to deal with that when the time comes. When do you want to get married anyways?"

She shrugs, "What if I said today?"

"Well, I could make that happen," Mac smirks, gently squeezing her hand. "But if you want to plan a real wedding we can't right?"

"Yeah," Stella nods. "I've always liked the spring."

"I can do the spring," Mac smiles, kissing her cheek.

"So in the spring it is," Stella nods in agreement.

"Yep," he states and then there was some silence.

They finally made it to the park.

"Mac, you want children, right?"

"Probably not," Mac shrugs.

"Okay," Stella sighs, causing Mac to stop.

"Stella are you..."

She looks up at him, he knew her for many years to know that look was of sadness. She nods slightly. Mac looks at her in shock and then looks down at her stomach.

"When did this, um... happen?" he asks.

"The doctor said I was three weeks along."

"Oh, well good," Mac nods and continued the walk placing his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I only found out two days ago. You remember when I had a headache and I fainted at the crime scene when Lindsay was with me?"

"Yeah," Mac nods.

"Well I went to the hospital and he told me then. So if your mad that I took a while to tell you it was only two days ago. I wasn't sure if you wanted a child, so I was worried you would act, well... this way," Stella sighs.

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

Mac sighs, "I'm just surprised, and worried that I'll be a horrible father."

"That's crazy talk Mac. You are a wonderful fiance and lover, being a dad will make you more amazing."

"Wonderful lover huh?" Mac smirks.

"Now there's a smile I've wanted to see," Stella smiles.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you too," Stella kissed Mac's cheek.

"So your pregnant," Mac smiles. "I know what I said back there, but I'm glad we have something we created together."

"I'm so hot for you right now," she whispers.

"There's a tree right there," he nods to a foot away.

"You actually want to use Lindsay's idea."

"Yeah, because I have to be heading back to work, before Sinclair has my head."

"Five minutes good enough for you?"

"That's perfect," Mac kisses Stella below her ear.

Stella pushes Mac up against the tree, kissing his neck. He lifts her chin up so he can have access to Stella's lips. His tongue wrestled with hers. When both run out of breath a few minutes later, they pull back.

"I love you so much," Mac grins, putting a hand on her cheek, his thumb carressing it.

"I love you too Mac, more than you will ever know."

"Maybe you can show me how much tonight."

"I'll be sure to," Stella winks.

"But for now let's go back to work," Mac smiles, grabbing Stella's hand and walked back to his office. Their future changing so quickly, they were sure to make the best of it all. Because they were meant to be together, that's all that mattered.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, yeah ending was a little lame, but I wrote it so... please leave a review :) especially about Stella's pregnancy... next one shot will probably Halloween or Thanksgiving or a random one shot... stay tuned... wedding will still be up in March**_


End file.
